


Together

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix It, Fluff, M/M, The Losers Club going on tour, post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: It’s Richie’s first tour since he came out and began writing his own material again, he’s terrified because he doesn’t know what the reactions will be. Turns out he won’t be facing it alone.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Together

It has been getting closer and closer to the start of Richie’s tour and he felt like he could be sick he was that nervous. He knows it’s not like he hasn’t been on tour or performed before but this tour was going to be different, it was going to be his first tour since he came out and it’s all he could think about. 

Richie tried not to look at responses once he did come out, he announced it on twitter and his notifications started to blow up, articles were written, the losers had text him to say how proud they were of him and Eddie was at his side. He knows there will be negative responses to him coming out and that’s what scares him, what if they come to his show to bring him down, to humiliate him, to hate on him. 

Coming out was a terrifying thing, he wanted to be honest with his fans, after Derry he wanted to draw a clean slate. He started writing his own material again which also meant to an extent he needed to be honest, no more jokes about his girlfriend and all the girls he’s fucked because it’s all bullshit. He needed to be honest and finally embrace who he is because fuck, he’s been tormented and kept in the shadows about himself for his whole life that he deserves that freedom! 

He’s been lying awake at night thinking about the tour coming up, thinking about how people will respond to his new material and how people are going to respond now that they know who he really is and not this womaniser persona he has put over his act for so many years. This tour is all he has been thinking about the moment the dates were put in place, almost all the shows have sold out so that must be a good thing right? People want to see him and don’t care about his sexuality? 

“Go to Sleep Richie, you’re thinking too much” grumbled Eddie as his hand tiredly reached out to touch Richie’s back. Richie softly smiled before he turned to face Eddie, in the darkness of the room he could see Eddie’s tired face, hair in different directions and the relaxed sleepy look on his face that made his heart do little flips. Sleepy Eddie is so cute. Cute! Cute! Cute!

“I can’t” Muttered Richie  
“Of course you can’t, these are still on your face dumbass” Responded Eddie but there was no harshness in his words as he reached forward to take the glasses off Richie’s face and put them down on the bedside table.  
“Come on, what’s on your mind?”  
Richie shrugged  
“maybe I just can’t sleep” muttered Richie as he turned to Eddie and even though he could barley see, he could just about make out the annoyed, sleepy and adorable look on Eddie’s face.

“Okay I...I keep thinking about the tour that’s coming up” Said Richie.  
“Hey, if you’re worried about the new material don’t be! It’s great like fuck, you even had me laughing when you showed me” exclaimed Eddie as Richie sadly chuckled.  
“It’s not that...we’ll actually I guess that’s part of it but...it’s the first tour since...you know?” Explained Richie as Eddie softly sighed, of course Richie is worried about gong back on tour. He’s been incredibly brave for coming out to his fans, he’s finally able to be who he is but the thought must be terrifying for him, Eddie knows it was for him when he came out to the losers once him and Richie got together.

“Hey” whispered Eddie as he shuffled closer to him.  
“Try not to think about the bad things and the worst case scenarios, if anyone has a problem they’ll have me and five others to deal with” Said Eddie causing Richie to sadly chuckle.  
“But you’re not gonna be there”  
“But I’ll be watching” whispered Eddie as he reached to tightly hold Richie’s hand.

“I love you” Said Richie  
“Love you too” Responded Eddie as Richie brought Eddie’s hand to his lips so that he could press a quick kiss to it. 

As it got closer and closer to the start of his tour Eddie could see how on edge and anxious Richie was. If Eddie was honest it was quite upsetting to see, Richie became distant and not because he didn’t want to talk to Eddie but because he needed time to collect himself. Eddie could see all the things going through Richie’s head and how he looked more panicked and anxious as it got closer and closer to the date.

The night before the start of the tour Eddie watched as Richie did an incredibly terrible job at packing his suitcase, shoving the clothes into the suitcase without folding them and it was almost painful to watch.

Eddie shook his head as he made his way into the bedroom to empty the suitcase and start again, only this time Eddie was folding the clothes.  
“You can’t fit anything because you’re just throwing it in” complained Eddie as he began to fold the clothes. It was only when Eddie noticed how incredibly quiet Richie was that he stopped what he was doing. Usually Richie would have made some comment like calling Eddie dad or some other joke about him being his parent but there was nothing.

As Eddie turned around there was Richie sitting on the floor, back against the bed as shakey breaths left his lips and silent tears began to fall down.  
“Hey, Hey! I didn’t mean to take over your packing but you were doing a pretty shitty job” joked Eddie, kneeling down in front of him as Richie let out a sad laugh.  
“It’s not that” he muttered as he lifted his glasses up a little to wipe his eyes.  
“It just...I’m scared...I’m scared Eddie and I..I don’t know if I can do it” Explained Richie, voice breaking a little as he tried to stop the tears from falling.

“You can” Started Eddie as he took Richie’s hands into his.  
“How long have I know you for? Huh?” He asked next causing Richie to look back at him confused.  
“Basically our whole lives, and we’ve been through a lot of shit” he continued as Richie sniffled.  
“You defeated a child eating clown...twice, you were thirteen the first time you did”  
“It wasn’t just me-“  
“-But you still did it and the second time you saved me and then after all of that.....when all that shit was over...you told me how you felt about me” he said softly as Richie nervously chuckled.  
“You’re the one that made the first move” he responded before Eddie interrupted him.  
“Only because you told me how you felt, if you didn’t tell me I don’t know if I would have been brave enough to tell you or to act on my feelings” confessed Eddie as Richie sadly smiled.

Richie went to wipe his eyes again but Eddie got there before he could, his thumb gently brushing across his face as he collected the tears that fell.  
“You’re stronger than you think”  
“Hey that’s my line!” Complained Richie lightly causing Eddie to chuckle.  
“Yeah...I might have heard it from someone” smirked Eddie.  
“But it’s true” He whispered as he looked into Richie’s tear filled eyes, his thumb still gently brushing the tears away from his face.

Eddie leaned forward towards his face. Richie closing his eyes as he felt Eddie’s lips softly press against his head, the kiss soft and lingering before he move to press a kiss to his cheek. Richie sniffled before he leaned his weight onto Eddie, the comforting feeling of Eddie’s arms wrapping around his body as he moved to get comfortable. The feel of Eddie’s warmth around him and the smell of all those stupid, fancy body washes he uses brought comfort to Richie as he relaxed in his arms.

When Richie’s suitcase and other bags were packed (with a big help from Eddie) Richie had fallen asleep on the bed, he knew he’d have to be up by 5am if he wanted to get on the road to his first venue. Eddie let him sleep as he quietly as he could opened his own empty suitcase and began to pack. He had been planning this for a few days but he wasn’t entirely sure if it would pan out but from the texts that Eddie got it seems that his plan was actually going to happen. 

Eddie had his bags packed and ready to go before Richie’s alarm went off. Groaning as he woke up, Richie turned the alarm off before rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses. As he sat up that’s when he noticed Eddie’s bags all together “Eddie wh-“ but before he could finish questioning what Eddie was doing he heard a knock on the door.

“Eddie?!” Called out Richie but there was no response as he climbed out of bed and made his way to the door. What he wasn’t expecting to see was Ben as he opened the door.  
“Hey Rich” he said with a smile  
“Um...hey?” Richie responded confused as he then noticed Beverly coming up the stairs to his apartment.  
“Hey! You ready to go?” She called out before heading to the door.

“For my tour?”  
“Yes your tour, bus is waiting outside!” Called out Stan’s voice as he came up the stairs to his apartment door.  
“W-what’s going on?” He muttered as Eddie came up behind him.  
“We’re coming with you” responded Eddie as he pulled Richie’s bags up to the door.  
“I-I don’t understand”  
“Well I told the others how you’ve been feeling about the upcoming tour” explained Eddie as Richie now saw Bill and Mike now coming up the stairs to join the others.

“And after Eddie told us we didn’t want you to face this alone” Explained Ben  
“So we’re coming with you” Said Mike and Richie felt like he could cry, they really did all of this for him? So that he wouldn’t have to face this terrifying moment alone? 

“I...I don’t know what to say, h-how?”  
“I may have looked through your phone to get your manager’s number so that he could let us on the tour” explained Eddie as Richie’s eyes widened.  
“You little sneak!”  
“Anyway never mind that! You’re still in your boxers!” Called out Bev before she clapped her hands and forced her way inside and the others following behind.

“Get dressed! We’re on a tight schedule, go!” She ordered as Richie saluted before turning back around to head to his bedroom.  
“What about breakfast?!” Called out Richie from his bedroom as Eddie rolled his eyes.  
“Who’s hungry at 5am?” Muttered Stan.

“We’ll stop somewhere on the way!” Called out Bill as he grabbed for some of Richie’s bags as Mike followed behind to help carry them down.  
“We’ll meet you downstairs Rich!” Called out Ben as him and Stan headed out the apartment and down the stairs. Beverly quickly picked up Richie’s last bag before she left to join the others. 

Eddie made his way into the bedroom and as he did Richie was pulling him into a kiss, causing him to yelp with surprise. He closed his eyes, hands holding Richie’s that were currently on his face as the kiss lingered before they slowly pulled away.  
“Thank you” whispered Richie.  
“You don’t need to thank me”  
“You didn’t have to do this”  
“I wanted to, everyone wanted to” Said Eddie as he looked up at Richie as they softly smiled at each other.

“Come on, Mike’s waiting” Muttered Eddie as he kissed Richie’s cheek before moving away to grab for his bags.  
“Sure we don’t have time?” Said Richie in a low seductive voice in his ear as he snaked his arm around Eddie.  
“No! We don’t! Out!” Ordered Eddie as he slapped his arms away.

“Fine! Hotel it is then!”

.....

“So we going old fashioned then Mikey?!” Called out Richie, arms up in the air as him and Eddie headed to the small bus.  
“Thought it would be nice, I always hoped as kids that one day we’d go on a road trip together” shrugged Mike before taking the bags out of Eddie’s hands to put in the boot with everyone else’s bags.

“This is nice, the losers together again and this time not to fight a fucking clown!” Exclaimed Richie as he followed Eddie into the bus  
“Amen to that!” Responded Bev.  
Mike was behind the wheel while Bill called shotgun for the front (that’s what happens when Richie’s takes too long to get ready) While Ben, Bev, Stan, Eddie and Richie all sat in the back. The row of seats that Eddie, Richie and Stan sat on had their back against Mike and Bill, while the seats were turned to face Bev and Ben. As they set off they all cheered and waved their arms up in the air as the tour had officially begun.

The journey to the first destination was actually quite fun. Bill had made a playlist of the cheesiest pop songs and also including stuff that was currently in the charts as they all shouted and sang along to the lyrics of each song that played through the radio. They had also stopped for breakfast at one point as Bill had promised before they all set off again.

At one point Bill had fallen asleep in the passenger seat and few of them had fallen asleep in the back. Beverly fell asleep with her head resting on Ben’s shoulder while Ben was still wide awake, trying not to move in worry that he would wake her up. Stan was asleep, curled up against the corner of the bus with blankets tucked up to his chin and resting on pillows that he had brought with him and he looked quite cute, Richie won’t wake him up. Eddie was also fast asleep with blankets wrapped around himself and headphones on. A mischievous smile spread on Richie’s face as he looked up at Ben who rose an eyebrow in question.

Slowly Richie reached into Eddie’s pocket and grabbed for his phone. Of course he was listening to fucking Ed Sheeran while he sleeps, he looked back at Ben with a smirk on his face as he reached his thumb towards the volume.

Ben’s eyes widened as he shook his head at him “don’t do it Rich” he was basically telling him without words. Richie didn’t listen, his thumb quickly dragged it to maximum volume as Eddie shot awake, his hands quickly reaching for his headphones and throwing them off his head as Richie burst out laughing causing the others to wake up. 

“Asshole!” Yelled Eddie as he punched Richie’s arm.  
“Ow!” He complained as he rubbed where Eddie had just hit his arm.  
“What’s going on back there!” Called out Mike.  
“Oh just decided to wake Ed’s over here!” Responded Richie.  
“By damaging his ears” joined in Ben as Bev started to chuckle, head still on Ben’s shoulder as she debated if to go back to sleep.

Stan had a sleepy, grumpy look of disapproval on his face as he looked at Richie before he snuggled back into his pillows and blankets.

..........

After an hour they had arrived which meant they got to spend the rest of the day getting comfortable and relax in the hotel before Richie had to get ready for his first show.

He felt sick, like physically sick. It was a sold out show tonight and he felt this sickness take over him as he hung around backstage.  
“You’ve got this” Said Eddie as he brushed Richie’s shoulders before he looked up at him.  
“I love you” He said as Richie softly smiled.  
“I love you too” and that’s when Eddie pulled him down into a kiss.

“I’ve gotta go” whispered Eddie as he pulled away before pressing a kiss to his cheek and leaving to find his seat.

The show turned out really well, as nervous as he was the sight of all six of his friends in the front row was enough to settle his nerves. Everyone laughed at his jokes and engaged a lot throughout, even some people in the audience interacting when it was needed. It was safe to say that Richie left the stage feeling relieved and incredibly satisfied that it was a great show.

The losers had all came backstage pulling him into a group hug, praising him on his show, telling him how incredibly proud they where of him and how brave he was. 

Later that night Richie and Eddie were hanging out in their hotel room. Richie had intentions of how he wanted to spend the rest of the night with Eddie but that was interrupted. The next minute there was a knock on the door and Stan and Bill were poking their heads through the door “can we join?” Asked Bill before Stan was opening the door and coming in before Richie or Eddie could even respond.  
“Oh please come in!” Said Eddie sarcastically to Stan.  
“Thanks” Stan responded back with a smirk before claiming the big, comfy chair in the room. Bill ended up finding a space on the big bed before lying back on it.

Stan had his blankets wrapped around himself and Bev came running in next with her hotel bedsheets and finding somewhere to sit on the floor.  
“Is there a reason you’re all in our room?” Asked Richie as he looked at them all.  
“We thought we’d celebrate your first successful show of the tour with a sleepover” Explained Bev before there was a knock on the door.

“Can we come in?” It was Mike  
“Doors open!” Called out Eddie as Mike and Ben came in with bags of food before throwing them onto the bed. Ben joined Bev on the floor while Mike joined Bill, Richie and Eddie on the bed.

They ended up linking Ben’s laptop to the tv to watch a movie. They ended up watching some terrible movie about a pastor who can turn into a dinosaur and the budget for this movie was incredibly low so you can imagine how the movie was. Everyone hysterical over the bad acting, how ridiculous the movie was and the god awful dinosaur costume that was used. 

It was a good night, they talked about random memories of their childhood, things that they currently have going on their their lives, laughing and quoting that god awful movie before they were all falling asleep in Richie and Eddie’s room. Bev and Ben had lay down on the floor, wrapped in the hotel sheets Bev had taken out of their room. Mike and Bill had left at some point before returning with their hotel bedsheets and finding space on the floor. Stan was asleep, curled up on the big, comfy chair with the blankets tucked up to his chin while Eddie was fast asleep curled up at Richie’s side.

Richie was the last one to fall asleep but he looked around at everyone fast asleep around him. They all took time out of their lives to go on tour with him just so that he wouldn’t have to do it alone. The whole day felt like the small good moments they had as kids when they were all together and it was only the first night. This was the best tour Richie has ever been on.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie that they watched is a real movie. It’s called The Velocipastor it’s the best and worst thing I’ve ever watched 😂


End file.
